


Town, Flow of Time, People

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Cold Weather, Elemental Magic, Faunus are a thing still, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Heart-to-Heart, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prosthesis, Recovery, Slow Burn, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Wanting to go somewhere warm for once in his life and to leave the snowy grey world of Atlas behind, James Ironwood packs up everything one day and moves to a small island off the coast called Patch, believing it to be the perfect place to start over. However, his haste and poor planning lands him in the middle of one of the coldest winters the island has ever faced.Lucky for him, in this increasing world of grey, a bright spark of red manages to rekindle his spirits.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. Snowfield

_"I never liked the cold."_

_"Really? How come?"_

_"It's too lonely. Isolating. Why? Do you like it?"_

_"Not usually. But lately I've found it to be a good thing."_

_"Why?"_

_"It lets me stay close to you."_

* * *

Frozen crystal flakes fell to the ground, burying the world in the cold, silent blanket of winter. The trees, once full of life, were now barren without a single leaf or blossom showing hints of growing. As he walked uphill through the ice and snow, James could see his breath turn to steam with every other step, melting some of the frost that turned the world around him into the grey that surrounded him.

James had left Atlas to try and get away from the snow. Back there, it was just a frozen emptiness. Solitude was the norm, and color was very rare. A monochromatic prison that suffocated him during his months of recovery. All he wanted was to go somewhere warm. Someplace where the sun shined and the wind was pleasant. He could have gone anywhere, in hindsight, but Patch seemed to be the perfect spot in his mind. Small town, no one he knew, and just a boat ride away from the mainland. The moment he could, he packed everything he owned and moved to the little island off the coast, purchasing a cabin not too far from the docks. It was all perfect.

Sadly, he didn't think it through completely, and ended up moving just before winter had finally set in. The little fairytale he had built up in his mind had shattered the moment he woke up a week ago to the thick layer of ice in his gutters and a harsh chill in his circuits.

It seemed the world of grey was all that was ever meant for him.

As James reached the top of the hill, he saw a fork in the road he hadn't really noticed before. A path that lead into the evergreens that surrounded the area here. Most days it wasn't very easy to spot, and he'd often passed it without a second glance. It blended in so well with the monotone around him.

But today was different. There were footprints, and tracks from what he could only assume was probably some kind of sled. Very noticeable indents that seemed to scream at him the longer he stared. Almost begging him to go where they headed.

_I really shouldn't,_ he thought. It was getting late, he was tired, and he was sure he'd have to work on adjusting his temperature settings the moment he got back to the cabin. Not to mention the last of his furniture would probably be there by the time he got back. He'd have to make sure the movers installed everything correctly.

But for some reason, James couldn't help but feel drawn to the hidden world beyond the evergreens.

_I suppose…one quick look wouldn't hurt._

He adjusted his scarf, burying his face as much as he could, and with a steady breath, began to follow the tracks.

It was a lot darker along this path than he'd anticipated. The branches above kept what little sunlight there was out, and the further in he went, the less snow and frost covered the ground. The deep black that the trees seemed to wear before was more of a dark green, just barely visible amongst the shadows. There was the slight chittering of animals slightly stirred from their rest, but otherwise it was completely silent. So still, if he didn't know any better, he'd have thought the world had frozen in time.

It was almost peaceful. Perfect even.

_I could walk through this forest forever. _

** _"A-ha! Found you, you little bastard!"_ **

Dragged from his thoughts, James nearly jumped back at the sound of a strong, husky laugh coming from the end of the trail. He picked up the pace, the closer to the light at the end he got, the more snow began to cover the ground. The trees thinned out, the footprints and sled tracks returned. As he left the path, the clouds began to part as the wind picked up slightly. The crystal flakes had ceased to fall, and the sky began to paint itself in soft hues of orange and pink, revealing a perfectly covered field surrounded by the evergreens.

And flying in the breeze, trailing behind someone tall, was a long scarf that was red like roses.

The world seemed to turn for the very first time.

"Alright," the stranger sighed. "Let's get you chopped down."

Hesitantly, James stepped closer, keeping a safe distance as he watched the stranger raise an axe. Whoever this person was, he was tall. Almost as tall as himself. A lot leaner though, despite what the long black coat tried to say otherwise. And while James kept his hair combed nicely, this person seemed to keep his a feathery mess. And his face was so full of color. A gentle stubble on his chin. A smile so bright, it was almost blinding.

_What's someone like this doing out here?_ he wondered.

As if to answer, the stranger began to hack away at one of the many smaller trees dispersed in the field. It was small, but it still seemed a little too heavy for someone to carry. And the sled, now that James was close enough to get a good look at it, seemed to be just a bit on the small side as well.

** _"I know you're standing there. Are you gonna introduce yourself or what?"_ **

James's ears burned and he let out a small cough, trying to keep calm. "James Ironwood. I just moved here. I saw the tracks back there and got…curious. I'm sorry for intruding."

The tree snapped and began to fall away from the two, crashing to the ground with a heavy groan, splashing flurries all around it. The stranger set the axe down in the sled and started picking up some twine, unwinding it as he walked around it. He cast a glance at him, and James could have sworn his heart stopped for a second.

_His eyes are red too…_

"Name's Qrow," the stranger said, grabbing one of the branches near the tip of the tree. "Qrow Branwen. And currently, I'm in the middle of getting a tree for my nieces. They wanted the biggest one I could find, so-" he gestured to his prize "-this is what they're getting."

"It's awfully big. Do they have enough room for it?"

"Yeah, the house is pretty big. Should be enough room, and if not, at least there's firewood." Qrow struggled to pull the tree onto the sled, letting out a huff as he set part of it down again. "Dammit."

"Here, let me help."

James hurried over to the tree, gripping tightly with his right hand and easily lifting it, allowing Qrow to adjust it and tie the branches together securely. Soon, it was perfectly fastened onto the sled and ready to go.

Qrow smirked, giving him a good look over. "Not bad Jimmy. You're pretty strong."

"It's James," he said. "And thank you. I…I had a lot of time to work on that."

"I can tell. You're built like a damn tank."

James couldn't help but wince. He knew Qrow didn't mean it in a bad way, but damn if it didn't hurt hearing something like that right now. The last thing he wanted was that kind of comparison.

Qrow didn't seem to notice his discomfort, instead turning his attention to trying, and failing, to drag the tree back towards the forest path.

"Need a hand?"

"Nah," Qrow laughed. "Nah, I got it. It's fine. I don't wanna-"

"It's no trouble." He reached down and took hold of the rope, pulling tightly. "Besides, it'll be harder once you get back into the forest since there's hardly any ice. I can help you until we get back to the main path."

Qrow stared at him in surprise. "Seriously? You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

With a shrug, Qrow continued on and the two of them began to make their way back. Neither one said a word for a while. As they made their way through the dark, the clouds above seemed to seal up again, and the flakes began to descend once more. Nightfall would be there before they knew it, and frostbite not far behind.

_This was exactly what I've been trying to get away from._

About halfway through, Qrow seemed to grow tired of silence. "So where you from?"

"Huh?"

"You said you just moved here, right? Where you from?"

James kept his head low. "Atlas. Like, way, _way_ up north Atlas."

"Seriously?" Qrow let out a low whistle. "Damn. So you pretty much know all about the cold then."

"I moved here to get away from the cold, if you can believe it."

"Then you have some pretty poor timing."

"Yeah," James sighed. "I noticed."

"Relax," Qrow said. "Not gonna tease you over that. I'm from Mistral, and my brother-in-law's from this little place outside of Vacuo, so it's not like I got much room to judge." He stopped in his tracks, throwing an arm out in front of James to halt him and nodding ahead. "Look over there."

James skidded to a halt, looking in the direction Qrow was pointing, surprised to see a small bird with a bright red belly staring up at them, tilting its head in confusion. "Is that-"

"A robin." Qrow knelt down, holding out his hand to the bird. It stared at him for a moment before jumping onto his finger, lightly nudging at his thumb. "Hey there, little fella. Hope we didn't startle you."

James watched quietly, taking in the sight. Never before had he seen something like this, and he doubted he ever would again.

_What was that line again?_ he wondered. _A bird in the hand?_

"Alright," Qrow chuckled. "Off you go."

The bird gave a light chirp and flew off, leaving the two to continue on their trek. Time passed slowly, and the temperatures kept dropping. With every step, James could feel the sharpness of the cold on his wires, screaming for release. He was certain he'd freeze up before they made it.

But soon enough they were able to find their way back to the main road. By then, the sun had long begun to set, and what few street lights were there lit the path with an eerie silver glow. Qrow turned to James, throwing him a playful grin.

"Thanks for the help, Jimbo," he said. "You headed down?"

"It's James," he replied. "And no, my house is just up the way here. You?"

"Down and out for me." He gave him a pat on the shoulder, snickering softly. "Nice meeting you, Jim. Take care."

"It's Ja- what are you-?!"

Qrow let out a howl, shoving the sled toward the edge of the hill at a running start. When it began to teeter over the edge, he jumped on top, cackling as he and the tree began to slide down the snow. James hurried after him, only to stop once the red scarf melted into the night.

Qrow Branwen, as quickly as he appeared, had vanished.

"What an strange man," James muttered.

He waited a few seconds more, and once he was certain Qrow wouldn't appear again, he turned around and continued back towards his home. It didn't take nearly as long as the evergreen trail he'd wandered, but by then his right toes had already frozen solid. Nothing a hot bath and a smidge of tinkering wouldn't fix, but he was too tired. A shower would have to suffice, and he'd work on adjusting his settings later.

After he finished unpacking. And fixing the furniture since the movers just left it all up against the wall. And breakfast, he'd have to see about breakfast. Not to mention getting the old snow mobile out in the back repaired. And there was still the gathering of firewood to do.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how busy things were going to be over the next few days.

_Dammit. So much for resting peacefully._

James crawled into bed, his eyes closing the moment his head hit the pillows. Sleep clung to his bones, and soon overtook the rest of his senses.

His last thought as he drifted was of those deep, burning red eyes, and the long scarf that danced in the wind like wings.


	2. A Newborn Wind

_"I know you're standing there. Are you gonna introduce yourself or what?"_

_"_ _James Ironwood. I just moved here. I saw the tracks back there and got…curious. I'm sorry for intruding."_

_Qrow didn't like being watched by strangers. Hated it. And when he heard the sound of someone coming up behind him, he had half a mind to turn around and shoot a warning glare at whoever the bastard was. Tell him to buzz off. _

_But when he finally turned around, as the tree fell and blew snow around, he couldn't help but feel light as a feather. The person standing there had a beautiful, low voice, but that wasn't the only standout thing about him. Bright blue eyes that had depth he'd never known before. Salt and pepper hair perfectly combed in place, all balanced by his navy coat and grey scarf. The way he stood out against the sun kissed skies. _

_He didn't know why, but he felt something was different about him. _

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be civil for once._

_"Name's Qrow."_

* * *

When Qrow returned home that night, he couldn't find the strength to climb upstairs to bed. So he had decided to crash on the sofa, his winter wear strewn about the floor to be found and chewed on by an incredibly tiny puppy. The tree was set up so the kids could start decorating later, and while it was a bit of a chore to get it into the house, the reward was more than worth it.

And not just the reward of seeing their smiling faces when they came downstairs.

** _"UNCLE QROW!"_ **

Ruby, just only now turned six, ran and landed on him with a soft fwump, knocking the wind out of him and making sure he was wide awake. Yang, eight years young and bright as campfire, came down the stairs not long after, throwing on the lights before joining them. The girls giggled, hugging him tightly as he sat up.

"You got the tree!" Yang squealed. "You got the really big one we wanted!"

"Yep," he said with a pop. "Wasn't easy finding the perfect tree, but I think I did okay."

Ruby nodded rapidly. "You did great! Even Zwei thinks so!" She looked over at the corgi, who was busy chewing away at one of Qrow's boots. "Right Zwei?"

"Hey, not the boot!" Zwei barked and grabbed the boot by the tongue, dragging it out of the room before Qrow had a chance to act. "Ah forget it. I needed a new pair anyway."

Ruby tilted her head. "But don't you need that pair to go out and buy new ones?"

"I'll just borrow your dad's. I'm sure Tai won't mind."

** _"Tai would mind. Because Tai needs a new pair as well."_ **

"Morning dad!" Yang giggled. "I guess this means we're all going shoe shopping today?"

"Sure." Taiyang reached around, lifting the girls up off him and carrying them toward the kitchen as they clung to his cable knit sweater. "That would be a good idea. Now come on. Breakfast time."

Qrow let them go on ahead, stopping for just a moment to swap the boot for a nearby squeaker toy. Zwei sniffed it, gave it a bite, and then with excited barks started running around the house with it. Qrow held back a laugh. The little pup had only been part of their family for two months, and already he had made himself so comfortable it should have been illegal.

_So glad the kids picked him out._

As he made his way over to the kitchen, Qrow took a moment to admire the decorations sparkling in the warm light of the house. The kids had worked hard to help Tai put up tinsel and a few wreaths, and the stockings were all perfectly hung right beside the fireplace. The photos on the mantle had been moved from their perch to the wall, allowing for the girls to put holiday decorations they made in class up on display.

It was all so cozy.

He wished it'd never change.

"Uncle Qrow, hurry up!" Ruby called. "Dad's making pancakes!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. I'm coming! Save me some, okay?"

"No promises!"

"Cheeky imp!"

Zwei rushed past him, hurrying to his own bowl as the sound of dog food was being poured. Qrow went over to the coffee maker, setting it to dark Atlesian roast while pulling out the hot chocolate fixings. Tai added fruits to the pancake batter, and soon began making stacks upon stacks of the delicious fluffy confections. Yang and Ruby were setting the table, singing off key at the top of their lungs along with the radio.

"I'll need to make a grocery list too," Tai said. "We're almost out of butter and milk and I don't know what else we're missing."

"I can make the list," Qrow assured. "You focus on the kids, okay?" He paused, his eyes going soft as he looked at the coffee can. "Hey Tai…you hear about someone moving into the cabin up the hill?"

Tai looked up from the pancakes briefly, brows raised in shock. "I've heard ol' Shopkeeper sold it, but I didn't realize someone moved in already."

"He did. A guy by the name Ironwood. He's from Atlas."

"No kidding?" A teasing smirk lit up his face. "Fancy him?"

Qrow scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. Can't really start fancying someone on day one, Tai."

Tai stuck out his tongue. "Lighten up, bird brain, I'm only teasing you." He finished a small stack of pancakes and set them on the table for the girls to dig into. "So what else do you know about him? Likes? Dislikes? Is he planning on staying?"

"Don't know." He let out a soft chuckle, setting the cocoa in front of the girls. "He said he came here to get away from the snow. Worst timing ever, right?"

"Seriously?"

"No joke. He came here to get away from the snow in Atlas. And ended up back in snow here."

Tai burst into laughter. "That is some ironic twist of fate, isn't it?"

Yang gave the two of them a pout. "We got a new neighbor and you two are making fun of him instead of planning a welcome present? For shame, dad, for shame."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "For shame Uncle Qrow."

Qrow and Tai both tried not to continue their laughter. "We're not making fun, kiddos" Qrow promised. "Just, uh, admiring his timing skills."

Ruby rolled her eyes, turning back to her breakfast. "Yes, we see that. You big buttheads."

"We'll plan a welcome present later," Tai promised. "For now, we have to worry about us. Me and Qrow need new boots. Yang needs a new coat. Ruby mittens. Milk, butter, probably more bread if I recall right." He smiled, a burning fire in his eyes as he turned and put his hands on his hips. "How about we all go to the mainland for all that today?" The girls let out a cheer of delight, and Tai looked to Qrow with a wink. "We can stop by and say hi to the new neighbor too."

"Maybe we can get him to come with us!" Yang giggled. "I bet he's really cool."

Qrow let out a sigh and gave each of them a pat on the head. "In that case, let's finish breakfast and then get ready to go. The next ferry is in an hour and a half and we don't have much time before rush hour."

"Okay!"

Breakfast didn't take long at all after that. The girls were too excited. They rushed up the stairs to get dressed and grab their pocket money, Zwei trotting behind them with cheer. Qrow took a moment to take a quick shower and change, drying his hair with a towel as Tai tossed him a clean pair of socks. All the while, he couldn't stop thinking about the new neighbor.

He wouldn't tell them, but he secretly hoped James would say yes to coming with them.

* * *

James had just finished his breakfast when his foot got stuck in a broken floorboard. Lucky for him it was the metal one, but it was still a pain. If one floorboard was rotten, then there might have been more. He'd have to redo the entire bottom level just to make sure. He'd been told when he bought the cabin that it was a bit of a fixer-upper, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

It didn't matter to him though. It was still better than being back in that empty apartment.

_I wonder if there's any floor repair places in town. I didn't get that good a look yesterday. Too damn focused on my belongings. _

The lights flickered above him, letting out a soft buzz before going silent, the room going dark and bathed in the cold morning light from the windows.

"Dammit," he sighed. "Not again." He slumped against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten. Set back after set back kept happening to him left and right. James was half tempted to go back to Atlas if this kept going.

A harsh chill settled in his chest. No, he couldn't go back. Not to that grey world. He'd rather have the broken cabin. Broken cabin meant spring would eventually come. That meant sunshine. Gardening projects. Pleasant breezes and picnics and the occasional cool evenings with rainfall on the roof.

_Yeah, he thought. Just have to make it to spring. _

** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

James nearly jumped. Surely no one could be at the door this early in the morning. He didn't tell anyone he didn't want to know where he was going, and he sure as hell didn't know anyone here.

No. No that wasn't technically true. He could see the wing like fluttering of the scarf flashing before him already. The burning red eyes.

_It can't be him. Can it?_

_ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

Slowly James made his way over to the door, barely taking a peak out the window as he did so. He could see the wind blowing restlessly, a light flurry coming down and covering the snow that was already there. Just barely visible in the blinding white was a streak of red.

It had to be him.

James took a deep breath, kept his right side against the edge of the door, and slowly opened it to answer. Almost immediately, the wind seemed to ease, and the sun peaked out from the clouds for a bit, bathing them both in a warm embrace.

"Woah," Qrow stammered slightly. "Crazy w-weather, huh? The wind's been actin' like this all morning on the drive up here."

"Qrow? Wait, drive?" He looked past Qrow, surprised to see a red station wagon waiting not too far ahead.

Qrow smiled, glancing back and waving at the car. "That's my brother-in-law and the girls. We're heading into Vale for the day to do some shopping." He looked back, batting his eyes expectantly. "And since you're new around here, figured we'd stop by and invite you to come with. Or if you'd rather, we can pick some stuff up for you."

"I…" James looked away, slinking a little further behind the door instinctively. "I have to see about getting the snowmobile out back repaired today. And I have to see about floor repairs. And rewiring the house. I have too much to do today."

"Hey, that's good news."

James shot him a look. "How is any of that good news?"

"Tai and I know a lot about floors. We can get the floor plan measurements from ol' Shopkeep and bring the wood along later. Wouldn't take us but an afternoon, if you'd like." He leaned against the door frame, giving him another once over. "And we can pick up parts for the snowmobile while we're out and if we're lucky, we might run into my buddy Junior and he can fix your wires. What do you say, Jimbo?"

James wasn't so sure. On the one hand, this would alleviate some of the stress. If he could get the cabin in tip top shape before the end of the week, he'd be set. But then again, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to just follow some stranger blindly into town. And with his family no less.

Then again, he didn't have a car, and he certainly didn't want to risk his right side freezing up again.

_Dammit. Dammit all._

"I suppose I could tag along," he conceded. "If that's really okay. And it's James."

Qrow smiled brightly. "Totally okay, Jim."

"James." He sighed. "Just give me ten minutes to get ready? You…you can wait inside if you want. Stay warm."

"Sure. I can wait. You go get ready."

James let him in and shut the door before running upstairs to grab his coat and scarf. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like this was going to be a very long day.


	3. Welcome to Vale

_"It's a little broken down. Been in the family for years but I haven't been able to come out to repair it. Been too busy with my businesses to take the ferry. I hope that's fine."_

_"That's perfectly alright. I'll make do with what is here. Even in its condition, it’s a pretty good cabin. I might be able to do something with it."_

_"Alright. If you're absolutely certain."_

* * *

James remained silent as the ferry pulled into port. The whole time he couldn't keep his eyes off of the city from the top deck, watching it grow closer as the girls ran about in a game of tag. Qrow stayed close beside him, leaning back on the railing and watching over his nieces with a soft smile. The plan was that when the ferry finally let passengers off, Qrow was going to take them on ahead to the nearby toy shop to wait for their dad. Tai was already heading back to the lot on the boat to prepare to take the car to the nearby parking garage once they docked.

This was definitely a family outing.

And James was definitely the fifth wheel.

"You're awfully quiet, Jim," Qrow said. "Everything alright?"

"It's James," he replied. "And I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

That was a lie. Of course he wasn't fine. He was intruding. He shouldn't have agreed to come along. He could have handled the repairs himself. But it was easier on his joints to have some assistance, and he'd need a little help if he pulled a wire while installing the new floor.

Qrow simply shrugged and didn't push the matter further.

_Good_, James thought. _The less I have to talk, the better._

Ruby ran up to her uncle, hiding behind him and giggling as Yang ran up to them, blocking her escape every time she tried to duck away. With a soft, playful growl, Qrow lifted both girls into his arms and blew raspberries onto their cheeks, earning indignant squeals from the two.

James couldn't help but smile. Even he had to admit it was a little cute to see.

When the ship finally docked and the passengers were allowed to disembark, James walked right behind the girls, with Qrow at the front in case anyone slipped. With this weather, it was too easy to miss patches of ice. Yang and Ruby were both giggling as they teetered down the walkway, pointing excitedly as they saw the holiday lights shining in the windows along the stores near the docks. Shades of red, green, gold, and blue sparkled in the sun, giving the entire area a crystalline shine. There was a hot cocoa stand, a group of carolers, popcorn for sale, and all kinds of unique food vendors. Children, human and Faunus alike, were running back and forth, tossing snowballs and cheering gleefully as they saw their favorite window displays. Compared to the rather plain looking port back on Patch, this was like a goddamn holiday goldmine.

If this was just the docks, James was really curious to see the rest of downtown.

"Let's go get hot cocoa!" Yang yelled. She took a few faster steps forward, only to slip on a patch of ice.

_ **"Careful!"** _

James reached out and caught her by the arm with his right hand, gently lifting her up and steadying her back on her feet. Yang looked up at him, eyes wide in awe as she slowly looked toward his arm. James winced, letting her go and taking half a step back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Yang smiled, rolling up her sleeve a little to show off a metallic wrist. "Yeah. You?"

James blinked, stunned silent as he nodded slowly.

_She's like me…_

"That's good. Thanks for catching me." Yang turned and continued down the walk way, rolling her sleeve back down. "Come on, Mr. Ironwood! We gotta get some cocoa! Uncle Qrow's buying!"

Qrow looked up at them, slack jawed. "Who said I was buying cocoa?"

"Yang has no money," Ruby said. "Dad's not here, and it's rude to ask Mr. Ironwood because he's the new guy. So you gotta do it."

"That so?" Qrow looked to James with a playful grin. "You want some cocoa, then?"

"Uh…" James looked at the girls, who were seemed so hopeful he'd say yes. He wasn't in the mood for a cocoa though.

But he couldn't break their hearts.

"Sure," he relented. "With a dash of orange?"

** _"That's my favorite. You have good taste, stranger."_ **

James looked ahead, surprised to see a man with bright ginger hair, the bangs covering one of his eyes, and a long white coat staring at them. He hadn't even noticed him walking up to them. And with a hat like that, he was so sure he'd have noticed a mile away. He certainly stood out among the snow and lights.

_I must be having an off day._

"Hey Roman," Qrow chuckled. "What're you doin' outside? Aren't you more of a pumpkin spice over peppermint spice kinda guy?"

Roman rolled his eyes, pulling his grey scarf closer around himself. "Very funny. I'm doing some shopping for Junior while he's babysitting Neo. She's got a bit of a fever and Hei's family soup recipe usually does the trick." He turned his attention back to James. "And who is this fine gentleman?"

"This is Mr. Ironwood!" Yang said cheerfully.

Ruby nodded. "Our new neighbor. He moved into the cabin on the hill."

"James Ironwood," James greeted, holding out his left hand. "I just moved here from Atlas. Pleased to meet you."

Roman shook his hand. "Roman Torchwick. Local troublemaker."

Qrow smiled, giving them both a pat on the back. "Two orange hot cocoas, right? Why don't you two go wait by the bench and the girls and I will go get the drinks."

"Your treat? Qrow, you spoil me."

"Hey, what's one more cocoa?"

As Qrow and the girls made their way over to the stall, James and Roman took a seat on the bench not too far away. James kept his eyes on the hustle and bustle, trying to focus himself. It was cold out, and yet, the atmosphere was pleasantly warm. He rather enjoyed it.

"So," Roman huffed, his arms resting on the back of the bench. "Atlas, huh? Rather surprised ol' Shopkeep let you move in. Didn't even know the place was for sale."

"I was rather last minute. I needed a change of scenery."

"You must have shitty timing then." He gave James the once over, head tilted in confusion. "Why did you pick to move to a haunted island just before the winter set in of all places? If you wanted a change of pace, Vacuo or southern Mistral would have been better."

James stared at him, perplexed. "Haunted?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No. What do you mean 'haunted'?"

Roman let out a sigh, his breath flowing out in a ghostly swirl. "They say that Patch has been haunted for decades. No one knows what it is, but life there is very different from the rest of the world. Some kind of spirit, or maybe a creature deep in the woods. All we really know is that it's there, and it gives the entire island an ethereal presence. I'd visit, but never choose to live there."

James rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"Are you sure about that?" Roman leaned forward, turning his attention to Qrow and the others. "There hasn't been a single moment where you questioned how something has happened since you moved in? Maybe the weather? An unexplained pull, perhaps?"

James wanted to argue. But thinking back to yesterday in the forest, and even just this morning with the weather. Even the fact that he managed to get the place so cheap and so soon felt weird. It did seem like Patch was a little different. He'd chocked that up to him just being new in town, and from the contrast of his new home with the old.

"Maybe it's just the effect the island has on people," he said, not wanting to dwell on it too long.

Roman gave a shrug. "Trust me, pal. That place is spook central."

Qrow was just approaching them, carrying a tray of four cocoas plus one. "What's spook central, Roman? You're not fillin' Jimmy's head with any stories, are you?"

"It's James," James sighed, accepting his drink. "And Roman here was saying the place was haunted."

"It's not haunted!" Ruby protested. "Uncle Qrow is way scarier than any ghost!"

"Hey!" Qrow squawked.

Roman let out a hearty cackle. "She's got a point. Maybe you're the Ghost of Patch, Qrow."

Qrow rolled his eyes and handed him his drink. "Ha, ha, very funny. Take your cocoa, you darn pumpkin." He turned to James, smiling softly. "Trust me, the island isn't haunted. It's just an island. Islands are like that."

James nodded, turning his attention away from the others while Roman and Qrow talked, trying to focus on enjoying his drink. The longer he sat there, the more he started to feel like he was overstaying his welcome. Slowly, the pleasant atmosphere seemed to be fading away. Colors dimmed, sounds were barely a din. As though a thick grey cloud began to filter into the city. He didn't even notice when Yang and Ruby had come to sit on either side of him with their drinks. Something about being here just felt off.

And James didn't like it.

_Maybe I should just go on my own…_

"James?"

James snapped back to attention, everything reverting back to its shine. "What?"

Qrow gave a pout. "I said, Roman's gonna talk to Junior about your house's wiring. He should be calling sometime later this week."

"Oh." James looked around, noticing that Roman had completely vanished. "Right."

Ruby looked up at him, silver eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay, Mr. Ironwood?"

James felt his heart ache slightly, but he managed a soft grin and gave her a pat on the head. "I'm alright. Just didn't sleep well last night because my house is a bit cold. I'll be fine after a nap."

Ruby let out a gasp and looked to Qrow. "We need to get him new bedding if he's cold. We gotta."

"You don't have to-"

"No, Rubes has a point," Qrow said. "If your house is cold, we should at least get you a warm, weighted blanket. It'll keep you cozy until we fix the wiring and check the heating."

_Dammit. Why are they being so nice?_ "How about instead of you buying me a blanket, you can just show me the best ones. I'm not completely broke, you know. And you're already helping me with house repairs. And you bought me this lovely hot chocolate. New bedding would be too much."

Qrow's cheeks burned pink. "Sure. That's, uh, that sounds like a good idea. You're right." He downed the rest of his cocoa, letting out a soft sigh of content before tossing the empty cup into the trash behind him. "Okay then. Ready when you are." He paused, turning to look at Yang. "And Firecracker? Don't let me forget to order the sparklers and stuff for the party."

Yang threw her fist into the air. "Yes!"

Ruby smiled, finishing her drink quickly. "Dad and Uncle Qrow throw the best holiday party every year. All our friends come." She looked up at James expectantly. "Are you gonna come too, Mr. Ironwood?"

Out of the question. There was absolutely no way in hell he would attend a party. He was already pushing it as is with this outing. The last thing he needed was to put himself in a position where he had to interact more with other people he didn't know. Not so soon after moving in. Not so soon after losing everything.

_Not so soon. _

_Too soon. _

_Too much. _

_Dammit._

"I might," he ended up saying. "Depends on how I'm feeling."

Ruby nodded. "That works. As long as you're feeling okay, feel free to join us anytime."

"That sounds good."

James finished his drink, and soon everyone was ready and heading toward the shops. Ruby insisted on holding his hand, and as much as he wanted to say no, the little face she made when she asked was too much. He let her hold the left, while Qrow held Yang's hand in his right, the two sisters meeting in the middle. As they headed down the street, James looked up at the sign connecting the buildings, shimmering in the frost and sun.

_"Welcome to Vale," _it read.

What a welcome indeed.


	4. Budgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know it's no longer winter? Yes. Yes I do. 
> 
> Do I care that it's no longer winter? No. No I don't. 
> 
> I want happy holiday fun fic. So this is coming back.
> 
> Enjoy~!

_No one said a thing as they packed the rest of the winter gear away. Broken boots were tossed out. Clothes that were too small were in the donation box. And of course, there was a bigger box of old items that were ready to be sold off. _

_The house felt far more empty now._

_Taiyang's eyes seemed dead to the world as Qrow put an arm around him. "Come on, Tai-Tai," he said softly. "I know winter hurt this year. But I promise, the spring will be better."_

_"How are we supposed to manage until then, though?" Tai whispered. "Raven left, Summer's gone, and you only just got home. The girls will be starting back at school soon and I can't afford a sitter for after hours or the doctors or-"_

_"Shh, none of that now." Qrow gave him the most reassuring smile he could muster. "We'll figure something out. I have a job I can do from home or in town, and you aren't going to be too far from the girls with your job. Someone will always be home for them." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We'll make a budget, plan out meals more. Need be, I'll take on more hours so we can get a sitter. And I'm sure Ro wouldn’t mind helping out in exchange for cookies." _

_Tai looked at him, a slight spark seemingly beginning to burn again. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." He lifted him to his feet, leading him to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "We'll make it through this, Tai. Winter hasn't beaten us yet. And as long as we're together, it won't."_

_"Yeah…yeah, I guess so."_

_Qrow gave him a nod, turning away just long enough to drop the mask. _

_I'm gonna have to get good at this stuff fast or we'll lose everything._

* * *

Plans change. He should have been okay with this by now. But after waiting for over half an hour in the toy store for Tai to show up, he texted him to find out where he disappeared to. Turned out he had to take the car a little further in than expected. Tai asked them to go on ahead and they'd meet up for shoes. And to get the girls ordered while they were there.

Qrow just barely managed to do it without them catching him in the act. He sprung for the delivery, pulling out his pocket book and readjusting the budget once again. It became a habit. Plan, purchase, math. Plan, purchase, math. He went over it all in his pocket book every time he went out. It was their lifeline outside of the house. He never went anywhere without it.

James seemed to have caught him writing, cocking a brow at the little book. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Qrow assured. "Just budgeting. Old habit."

This seemed to satisfy his curiosity, and the group continued on their walk to the next shop in relative silence. Though the girls couldn't help but stop every few feet to admire some of the window displays. Their smiling faces gleamed in the lights. Their eyes twinkling like starlight. Yang and Ruby practically blended into the scenery. Like an old time holiday painting.

"Where's dad?" Ruby asked. "He's missing all the pretty windows!"

"He'll catch up," Qrow assured. "He said to go up ahead to get the boots and stuff."

Yang threw a fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Yang, watch your language."

"No subtitles."

"_Yang."_

She pouted. "Fine. Heck yeah!"

"That's better."

James let out a soft chuckle. And Qrow nearly did a double take.

_He's got a nice smile._

When they had made it to the department store, Qrow immediately made a b-line for the winter boots. His feet were already freezing, and his socks had completely soaked through. He couldn't take the cold anymore.

_Just grab a pair,_ he thought. _Just grab the nearest size tens-_

A hand on his shoulder tugged him sharply away from the boots he was about to grab.

"What the hell?" he groaned, looking over his shoulder at James. "I just need a pair of boots."

James pointed at the box on the shelf, his lip slightly curled into a snarl. "Schnee's Flurry Wear is not what you want for this weather." He gently pulled Qrow over to a different section, his face relaxing as he held up a pair in the same size. "Try Pyry. It'll last a lot longer, and they'll actually keep your feet dry. In the long run, you're saving a lot of Lien."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, a little skeptical, but took the boots regardless and sat down to try them on. They were a nice black leather pair, with soft stitching and a thick sole to them. The inside was light, almost like a cloud, and there was a sturdy toe to them too. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the spare pair of socks he'd taken to carrying everywhere, and quickly slipped off the wet ones.

_Can't try on shoes with wet feet._

As he slipped his toes into the boots, he glanced over at Yang, who was getting pointers from James on how to shop for a good winter coat. It made sense why he'd do that, Qrow figured. James was used to the cold. He knew how to dress for it. And Yang seemed to be listening intently, as if mesmerized by his words.

_He's a natural with them. _

Qrow stood up and gave himself a quick walk up and down the aisle to get a feel for the boots, smiling as he gave them a gentle tap. They fit like a glove, perfectly snug around his toes and keeping in the warmth. They were far more comfortable than the brand he was used to getting. And a little more on the expensive side. He closed his eyes and focused on the budget they'd set out for the day with.

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine if I get these," Qrow muttered. "We got just enough so Tai can get a pair too."

** _Ding!_ **

"Speak of the devil." Qrow reached into his pocket, pulling up the message. He gave a soft chuckle, seeing all the sad little emojis surrounding the text.

_"Ran n2 port. u no my size. get boot. meet at tuks. bart say hi."_

Didn't take long for him to put two and two together before replying that he'd get the boots. A conversation with Peter Port often lead to hours upon hours of overdrawn bravado. Usually Bart was able to pull Peter away from a conversation. But by the sound of things, even the great Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck was at a loss on whatever this topic was. Knowing them, it was probably a recent hunting escapade he knew for certain he'd be hearing all about at the holiday party.

He could see it now. The bright lights. The fancy dresses. Punch, little sandwiches, cake. The sky would be clear, like it always was on the night of the party. Fireworks would fill the air as the event reached its peak. Everyone would cheer. There'd be hugging, laughter, music and dance if they were lucky.

_Oh right. I still need to get a list of what everyone's bringing. And I need to send out the invites. And figure out how to make room in the house for dancing. Dammit. I should have done all this yesterday. Oh well. I'll take care of it tomorrow._

** _"Uncle Qrow, look at my new coat! Isn't it cool!"_ **

Qrow snapped from his thoughts to look at the blonde bundle of joy running circles around him. The coat was a warm brown color, with a small embroidered hive of bees on the left arm. It was long too, stopping just over her knees. There was a bumblebee charm on the zipper, and of course, a pair of matching gloves.

"You look amazing, kiddo," he chuckled. "Wanna hand it over and I'll take it up to the register?"

"Okay." Yang slipped off the coat, wiggling her little metal fingers as the gloves came off. She lowered her voice slightly. "Mr. Ironwood's like me, Uncle Qrow. Isn't that cool?"

"He is?" Qrow glanced back to James, who was examining the gloves with an over enthusiastic Ruby. He watched as James removed the white glove on his left hand before grabbing one off the table and showing Ruby how to properly put it on. This repeated a couple of times. Always the left. The right remained untouched.

"That's really interesting, Firecracker." He smiled softly. "How does that make you feel?"

Yang crossed her arms, giving a slight shrug. "I'm happy 'cuz I met an adult like me but…" she looked over at James with a forlorn stare that reminded Qrow so much of Tai. "Doesn't that mean he was hurt pretty bad too? He seems so nice. Why would someone nice get hurt like that?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Qrow picked her up, giving her a tight hug. "Sometimes bad things just happen, even to really good people like you and James. But…it doesn't mean it’s the end of the world. Spring always comes once winter's done, you know."

"Does…that mean he's gonna be okay?"

"He will." Qrow blew a raspberry on her cheek, drawing a fit of giggles from her. "Especially since he's got us for friends now."

"Stop it, Uncle Qrow! That tickles!"

Qrow let her down, giving her one last tickle before letting her return to the others. He held the coat in his arms, looking it over to find the price tag. It was very well hidden, and once Qrow saw the number, he knew exactly why.

_Looks like we'll need to go for complete generic at the grocers then. _

Ruby eventually made her choice of gloves, a black pair with a lovely rose embroidered on the back of each, and Qrow escorted them all over to the bedding to find the blanket James would need. They settled on a very thick weighted blanket big enough for a queen sized bed, and even managed to snag the last of the Polendina Tech electric blankets that ran on batteries. All the while, Qrow couldn't help but steal a glance at James when the other wasn't looking. His eyes lingered on the gloved right hand, a million questions for later piling in his head.

_Just what could have happened to him?_

** _"Uncle Qrow, look!"_ **

Qrow snapped back to attention, following the girls over to a large tree in the center of the shop that displayed a variety of crystal ornaments. Specialty items from Mistral, Schnee company snowflakes, even a few rarities from Vacuo. They glimmered and gleamed like starlight against the lights. And following the pointing fingers of his nieces, he saw exactly which ones had caught their eye. A bird made of black crystal, with little garnets in the eyes, wings out in flight with a little red scarf. Beside it were a pair of gold dragons in flight, some roses, and a little angel kneeling with a sword. They were incredibly beautiful.

And incredibly pricey.

"Can we get them?" Yang asked. "Pretty please Uncle Qrow?"

"Pretty, pretty please?" Ruby asked.

Qrow bit his lip. "Let check the budget first," he said. "Still got a lot of groceries to order. If not this week, I can come back and get them next payday. Shouldn't be too long a wait. Would that be okay?"

The girls gave him a pout, but nodded in agreement. He hated telling them no. But as he pulled out his notebook and started running the numbers, his heart began ache. There was no way they'd be able to get them this week. If he haggled, maybe he could get a down payment put on them. Put them on hold until next week.

_I can spare five, maybe ten Lien. Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to do that. _

"I'll go ask if we can put them on hold," he told the girls. "Then I'll pick them up later, okay?"

Ruby and Yang squealed in delight, giving him a tight hug before hurrying off to the next section of the store. No doubt the books. Ruby loved reading, and Yang adored the video games on the shelves nearby. They'd be distracted long enough for him to make the purchases. He and James made their way to the registers, opting for self check out.

"You're a good uncle," James said. "It's clear those two adore you."

Qrow let out a chuckle, his ears burning from the compliment. "You're not too bad yourself, Jimmy. Never seen the girls take to someone as quickly as they did to you."

"It's James." He paused. "And thanks. I'm glad they aren't, uh, well-"

"Afraid of you?" He glanced at his right hand again. "Nah. If anything, having you around just this much has been huge." He looked back over to the girls, who were in a playful debate over a book for a game franchise. "Yang's glad to know there's adults out there like her."

James froze for a moment, a slight panic crossing his face before melting back to his usual calm, stoic self. "That's good, I suppose." A tiny smile crossed his face. "A little comforting."

"Yeah." Qrow felt his heart skip a beat as he finished using the check stand. "You know, if you ever-"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Not what I was gonna say, Jim."

"You weren't going to ask me to talk about what happened?"

"No, I wasn't." Qrow picked up his purchases, throwing him a quick smile. "I was gonna say, if you ever need a distraction or something, you can come join us on Saturday nights. We host a small get together with some of the teachers in the area. Usually book talks or playing cards. Sometimes night hiking if the Arcs happen to be in town. But it’s a good way to clear your mind and get to know people."

James stared at him in surprise before giving a slight nod. "I'll…think about it. Thank you."

With that, they finished their purchase, collected the girls, and headed out of the store. They all wore their new winter wear with bright smiles on their faces. Yang had reached up to take James's right hand, startling him. But to Qrow's surprise, he didn't pull away.

_Yeah, things are gonna be fine. _

* * *

Things were definitely not fine. As the group made their way over to a bookstore a little out of the ways of the main streets, James couldn't help but feel a looming sense of dread. The street was less lit, and the decorations were thinning out, leaving the rows of greying buildings looking empty. There were fewer people around. Any other moment, this would have been a good thing.

But for whatever reason, it wasn't.

"We there yet?" Ruby grumbled.

"The bookstore's just around the corner," Qrow assured. "282 27th street. Almost there."

Yang let out a snicker. "Good, cuz I wanna show dad my new coat."

"It looks really nice on you."

"Thank you."

James slowed his pace a little, letting the family get a few steps ahead of him so he had room to breathe. The wind had begun to pick up again, bringing the clouds and covering the street in shadow. No doubt, it'd be snowing again soon.

_I should probably leave them to their family outing…_

** _Clang!_ **

** _"Shit!"_ **

"Huh?" James stopped, looking across the street into the alley not too far, nearly stumbling back. It was dark, but he could just make out the outline of someone with long, raven hair that seemed to shine even without light. They wore a long wine-red coat with a grey scarf that hid almost all of their face.

All of their face, save for a familiar pair of deep, burning red eyes.

_Wait. This isn't right. Qrow's with us. And…his eyes aren't as hostile…_

** _"Hey Jimmy! Hurry up, or we'll get caught in a flurry!"_ **

James turned back to see Qrow and the others waiting for him on the corner. "Just a moment. I-" He looked back into the alleyway, expecting to see the figure glaring at him.

Instead, he only saw a few feathers fluttering to the ground.

"You alright, Jim?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He hurried to catch up with them, his mind lingering on the eyes in the alley.

As the group turned the corner, James couldn't help but smile at the excited scream coming from Ruby as they approached the book store. She ran up to the window, silver eyes darting all over to examine the holiday display. There was a little town, a mountain top, snow all around. A train was making its way leisurely on its track, stopping so the little animatronics toy soldiers could pretend to load up letters and packages. There was an ice rink, a small island-

"Wait a second," James muttered. "Is this-"

"It's Vale!" Yang said. "Tukson puts this display out every year!" She pointed to the other window excitedly. "That one changes every time. Come on!"

James followed them to the other window, watching as the kids pressed their faces in close. This display was far more tropical looking, but was still just as lively. There were a lot of toy figures bustling about in the streets to market, sandy beaches filled with lounging families, hundreds of little houses, and near the center of town was a grand manor where a party seemed to be going on.

"Menagerie this year," Qrow mused. "I guess Tuk finally got all the pieces he needed."

"Is he from there?"

"Yeah. He's got family there too. You can even see their house in the display."

"Really?"

Qrow snickered, pointing at the manor. "The big one."

James went slack jawed. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Now let's get inside."

Qrow held the door open and James followed the girls inside. He was nearly floored by how big the inside was. Two levels, with decorations lining the emerald green walls. Shelves upon shelves of books with brightly colored spines. There were sections specially decorated, with labels of different sections in funky lettering that matched the genres. There were even flags hanging from the rafters, and a reading area with a fire place. It was a far cry from the white walls of the book shops up north.

Qrow threw him a wink. "What do you think?"

"It's very…bright," James mumbled. "I'm honestly speechless. It’s a lovely shop."

"Glad you like it," he chuckled. "Me and Tukson spent over a week arranging everything for the holidays."

That was interesting. "You work at this store?"

"Nah. I just had free time. Though he did insist on paying for my services." Qrow gave him a playful smirk. "I do freelance work, mostly websites, though I do some other stuff on the side. I'm a bit of a Jack of All Trades kinda guy, so-"

** _"Uncle Qrow, look! Oz is selling their new books!"_ **

James followed Ruby's excited stare to the small table over by the reading area. There were stacks of books bound in beautiful leather covers stacked and displayed so the metallic letters caught the light just so. The person selling them wore an emerald turtleneck, practically blending into the wall save for their grey hair and bright smile.

Ruby tugged tightly on Qrow's sleeve. "Can we go get some of their books, Uncle Qrow?" she asked. "Pretty please? I won't ask for anything else today, I promise! Pretty please?"

"I'd love to, little rose-bud," Qrow sighed. "But not today. Maybe next time."

"But you always say we gotta support local writers! And they're _signing_ them! Oz doesn't do the tables often! Please, Uncle Qrow!"

As Ruby continued her pleas, James watched Qrow's expression. It was soft, still smiling. But there was a tightness in his brow. His jaw was clenched slightly. And his eyes seemed to go dark for a brief second. Almost lifeless.

For some reason, that felt wrong.

James reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "Here," he said, handing her some Lien. "Ruby, can you go over to the table and pick out some books for me? I need something new to read. Choose out the best ones and you can pick some out for yourself."

Ruby's eyes went wide as James handed her the money. "Are you sure? Is it really okay?"

"Absolutely. Go right ahead."

Qrow smiled when Ruby looked to him. "You heard the man. He needs the best books. You go find 'em."

"Yes sir!" Ruby gave a salute and ran over to the table.

"Thanks for that, Jim. I hate having to say no to her like that. Breaks my heart."

"It's no trouble. I needed new reading material anyway. And you've all been so nice to me today, so it's the least I can do."

Qrow's face went soft. "You know, I think you're well on your way to being the kids' favorite person."

"Really?" James watched him carefully. "They only just met me."

"Doesn't mean they don't like you. You struck a chord with them." He held back a laugh. "Do not be surprised if they start calling you Uncle Jim or something."

James shook his head. "I'd rather they didn't."

Qrow seemed taken aback. "Oh…"

_Shit._ "It's not that I don't like them or anything. They're great. I just…I mean…It's only been a day."

"Oh, right." Qrow buried his face in his scarf. "Makes sense. That's somethin' that'd happen after, like, meeting fifty or something."

"Right."

The two stood in silence for a bit before Qrow decided to go find Tukson. He hurried over to the front desk, not even bothering to ring the desk bell and making his way to the back. James wasn't sure, but Qrow seemed to be blushing.

Deciding he would make himself busy, after getting a quick look at where Yang and Ruby were, just in case, James went over to the shelves carrying how to manuals and repair books, scouring for one on snow mobiles Anything to help him repair the old that came with the cabin.

But he couldn't get his mind off the eyes in the alleyway. He was so sure they were there. And he could swear they were watching him even now.

_Just who, or what, was it I saw back there?_

** _"Finding everything okay?"_ **

James nearly jumped, turning to see a man pushing a cart with boxes of books on top. He was very cat like in appearance. Perhaps a leopard or a puma if James had to guess. His claws were out, cutting into the tape on some boxes with little effort. And his eyes had a soft glow to them.

"Just looking for some books on snowmobiles," James said. "Can't seem to find the one I need."

"If you know the make and model, I might have old copies of owner's manuals in the back. I'll go have a look in a moment." He held out his hand, smiling brightly. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. I'm Tukson."

"James Ironwood."

Tukson gave a soft nod of approval. "Oh yeah, Ol' Shopkeep told me he sold the cabin to someone with that name." He looked over at a shelf of home improvement books. "It’s a bit of a fixer upper right? You might wanna grab 'Guide to Homes in the Heart of Vale'. That one is a lifesaver for people around here." He quickly scurried around, claws retracting as he picked up a few books. "I also suggest 'Hearths and Happenings', which gets updated around this time of year. Newest copies came in last week. Also, you're gonna want a couple volumes of 'Renovators for Beginners'. Tai didn't have that and those cupboards paid the price."

"Tai? Like, Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah, the very same." He looked at James in surprise. "You know him?"

James nodded. "Kind of. I met Qrow yesterday and-"

"Ah, say no more. I know what you mean." He laughed heartily, a sound almost as warm as the fire. "Yeah, that family has a habit of dragging you along. But they're good people." He grabbed a few more books, putting them all into a basket. "I'll have these rung up for you and delivered if you want. Or we can set up a tab. Whatever works for you, newbie."

"I can pay for them and take them home today. Qrow and the others are giving me a ride." He smiled, looking at the pile of books with a twinge of excitement. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Tukson turned back to his cart, starting to stack a few on the empty shelf nearby. "I'm guessing they're all off doing whatever they like at the moment?"

"Qrow said he was looking for you, actually. Ran behind the counter." James took a quick glance around, eyes darting to the front door when the bell chimed. "Tai just walked in, Ruby's over at the author's table, and Yang…"

"Let's see. Ah. " Tukson nodded to a row of shelves with historical fiction on them. "Over there."

"Right."

Tukson leaned on the cart, tilting his head as his eyes narrowed in a feline manner. "Something up?"

James shook his head. "No, it's nothing, just…" He bit the inside of his cheek, debating on whether or not to ask. It was probably just his imagination. It wasn't likely.

But then again, the sensation played over in his mind unceasingly.

"I was just wondering," he started slowly, "if Qrow had any relatives living in the city nearby."

The lights seemed to flicker slightly as Tukson stood up, stiff as a board. "Relatives? Qrow?"

James nodded. "On the way here, I thought I saw someone with red eyes in a nearby alleyway. But when I turned back they were gone."

_And I think they're still watching me._

Tukson quickly closed the box on his cart. "It's nothing to worry about. You go ahead and keep looking and just ring the bell when you're ready to make your purchase."

Before James could ask anything further, Tukson pushed the cart back towards the area behind the counter and disappeared behind a nearby curtain. Qrow came running back out barely a second later, hurrying over to Tai and handing him a credit card and the pocket book before rushing back to the back room. As Taiyang stood there frozen in shock, orange coat covered in melting snow, James couldn't help but feel he said something wrong. He didn't even notice when Ruby came up to him carrying a large bag of books.

"Got the books, Mr. Ironwood!" Ruby declared.

James smiled at her, trying to push down the nausea eating at him as he took the bag. It was surprisingly heavy. "Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime!" She looked over at the counter, bouncing on her toes. "Did you see Uncle Qrow running behind the counter? I think Mr. Tukson got him a job for today. He does that sometimes."

"Is that so?" _I wonder why._ "That's really cool, Ruby."

Ruby nodded before hurrying over to Yang, while Tai wandered over to the author's table himself. The rest of the shopping trip faded out to a blur, as they made the rest of their stops with little to no trouble. James tried to focus on the little tasks. Making sure the groceries were all packed in the car properly when they made it back. Double checking that none of their belongings got mixed up. He managed to slip a couple of Lien into some of Ruby's books. Not enough to be noticeable, but just enough so she and Yang could get themselves something sweet the next time they were out.

Qrow didn't rejoin the group until they circled back to Tukson's on the way home. He curled into the back with the kids, all three falling asleep as the little red station wagon pulled onto the ferry.

"Thanks for helping with the girls today," Tai said. "And sorry for putting you on the spot like this."

"It's alright. It was the least I could do, since you and Qrow are helping me out so much." He glanced back at the trio in the mirror, admiring how peaceful they seemed. "They're a good bunch."

Taiyang smiled, his eyes taking on a darker blue tint in the fading light of day. "They really are," he sighed. "I don't know where I'd be now without Qrow helping out. He's been a great treasure around the house the last three years."

James glanced at Tai, noting how his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "You're doing great with them too, you know. It's not easy being a single parent. Or so I've heard."

"Thanks. I do try my best. But it isn't easy."

"I can imagine."

"Wasn't always like this, you know. Used to be me, Summer, and Raven. Qrow lived in an apartment on the mainland at the time." He glanced back at the girls, checking that they were asleep. "The house used to be even more lively than it is now. Sum threw the winter party every year, and Rae worked the fireworks. It was a blast." He shrugged. "At first, we'd considered cancelling the yearly get together due to finances, but everyone wanted to come together and made it happen, so we do a sort of potluck every year now with it too. And with Qrow handling the budget, we always manage to have just enough."

"Sounds like a great family affair." James tugged on the hem of his glove absentmindedly. "Can I ask-"

"What exactly happened?"

"If…if that's alright."

"It's okay," Tai assured. "Just what usually happens in fairytales like this. Yang got hurt in an accident. Summer got sick following that and didn't get better. Raven left not long after." He shook his head. "Man, Qrow never forgave her for that. I still remember him screaming at her over the phone one day before she disappeared completely."

"He took it pretty hard, I take it?" For some reason, the idea of Qrow getting angry felt strange to him. Especially after all the calm he'd seen from him so far.

Tai scoffed. "You would too if your sister up and left her husband and kids the way she did."

James stared at him, slack jawed. "Sister?"

"Yeah. Twins. We all met in college." His shoulders slumped forward. "We were close as can be. Honestly, I didn't think we'd ever end up like this." Taiyang took a deep breath, straightening himself up. "But it's okay now. We're doing well. And once the winter break is over, things will get better. Spring means bigger budget. Means more fun for the girls, and maybe a day off for Qrow."

"He certainly seems like he needs one…"

Tai cocked a brow at him, his voice low and teasing. "That so?" he asked. "Good to know I'm not the only one keeping an eye on him."

"Huh?" James fumbled, trying to regain his composure, turning to look out the window. "No, that's not what I-"

"Relax, James, I'm only teasing you." He put the car into park and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You're practically part of the family now. It'll be nice having you around on Patch." His eyes lit up. "Did Qrow tell you about our Saturday meet ups?"

As Taiyang continued on about the little meet ups at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen home, James tried his best to listen. To memorize every name. Every book that everyone was currently reading. Any and every tiny detail until they made it back to the island. The three in the back slept the entire ride home, not even waking a bit when they pulled up to James's cabin. Tai helped James carry everything to the porch, giving him a thumbs up as he walked back to the car.

"Give us a call if you need anything!" Tai bellowed. "See you later, James!"

"Drive safe!" James called after him. He waited on the porch, watching until the car drove away in the night. It wasn't until they were gone that James really had a chance to take in his surroundings. Compared to the brightness of Vale proper, Patch was incredibly dark after sunset. Almost unnaturally so. He tried to put it out of mind as he carried his groceries in.

As he started putting everything away, he couldn't help but feel those burning eyes were still watching him.


	5. Frozen Ground

_Qrow sat quietly on the train, watching the world pass him by as he made his way out of Mistral. He didn't particularly want to go to school, but it was either that or work for some rather unsavory clientele. Given the options, he chose an education over quick, dubiously earned buck. And when Raven had scored them a ticket to ride, he couldn't wait to hop the tracks. _

_What Raven didn't mention was that it was a single ticket. One of them would have to go on ahead while the other took another train on another day. And since Qrow had no idea where Raven even got the first one, they agreed it'd be best if he took the train out first. _

_But that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it. _

_The plan was to ride until he got to the outskirts of Mistral, then take an airship over to the nearest port town and take a ship to Sanus. After that, he'd have to wait for his sister to catch up. In the meantime, he'd find work. Their classes didn't start until spring, and it wasn't too long until the holiday season set it. It wouldn't be too hard to find a job. The only worry was the snow, which had fallen particularly early that year. _

_Getting bored of watching the snowy landscapes pass, Qrow took a minute to glance around the cabin. There weren't many people there, but those that were had on clothes that were far nicer than his own jeans and hoodie. One person in particular stood out. Someone dressed in a fine black suit, with a navy scarf covering their face. In their lap sat a leather-bound book they had been reading before they fell asleep. _

_Maybe if I just-_

** _PING!_ **

_The sound of the speaker woke the person from their slumber, and Qrow quickly turned away. _

** _"Attention passengers. Next stop will be Kuchinashi Station. Attention passengers. Next stop will be Kuchinashi station. Thank you."_ **

_"I got on the wrong train? Dammit."_

_As the train pulled into the station, Qrow kept his head low as the passengers started to disembark until his coach was completely empty. He glanced around, wondering if he should change spots, when he saw the book laying haphazardly on the ground where the sleeping passenger once sat. He quickly grabbed it, rushing to the doors before boarding could begin. _

_"Hey!" he called. "Hey, you forgot your book!"_

_Qrow barely saw the figure disappear into the crowd, the streak of navy trailing behind them the last thing he saw. Defeated, Qrow returned to his seat, book now sitting in his lap. It was old, but very well kept. There was incredibly fine silver artwork, done in a stylized manner Qrow had never seen in a book before. Looking closer, he could have sworn they looked like little birds in flight. On the spine was equally beautiful detailing, with a few gems embedded into the leather that glimmered in the light. _

_Curious, Qrow opened the book. The pages were just as old as the cover, but still in very fine condition. There wasn't any indication of the owner on the inside. But the title of the book seemed to hook him in. 'A Tale of Winter's Warmth' by Vina Arlyn, written in beautiful, curling letters._

_The train began to move again, and Qrow opened to the prologue. _

_"It all began, as most stories often do, with a dream. A dream of a world filled with light."_

* * *

The snow had fallen heavily yet again the last two days. Every morning, just as before, Qrow would grab his shovel, bundle up, and start clearing the roads as best he could. It was a little difficult, however, with a tiny pup nipping at his heels with every step. Zwei wasn't used to the snow, and the experience sent him into an ecstatic frenzie of barks and flips. He tried his best to run over the top of the bank, practically having to hop as his tiny body sank into the flakes.

"Careful there, Zwei," Qrow chuckled. "Don't wanna get too cold."

Zwei yipped in response, crawling out of his latest sinkhole and nuzzling up to his boots, covering them with thick balls of snow. Luckily, Qrow didn't feel a bit of cold. The boots James had picked out were far better than anything he'd had before. For once, his toes weren't frozen. And the boots actually went up high enough so that he didn't get soaked. They were comfortable, sturdy. Absolutely perfect.

Almost too perfect.

"I really need to thank him properly for helping me with the other day." He looked down at Zwei, who was starting to shiver. "Come on. Let's get you inside and dried off."

Qrow reached down, picking up the squirming bundle of fur and lightly patting the frost and damp off him as he headed back inside. It didn't take him long at all to get out of his coat and pull a clean towel fresh from the dryer. Tai had started to keep a few set aside just for Zwei care. A good thing too, as Zwei immediately calmed and let out what Qrow could only describe as a soft coo as he was cleaned and dried off in the fluffed up towel. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Carefully, he set the pup on his bed by the fire, giving him a soft pet before heading to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee, went to the books on the shelf in the living room, and made himself comfortable on the sofa. The kids wouldn't be coming downstairs for another hour, and Tai had picked up some toaster waffles for today's breakfast, so he had plenty of time to settle into a reread. He opened up the cover of "A Tale of Winter's Warmth", and began to lose himself to the story.

_'He couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't possible. And yet, there they were. Eyes gleaming with a fire that seemed so out of place with their icy grin. Even with the lack of boots, they seemed unbothered by the hail and frost, instead embracing it as they ran away, tunic billowing against the breeze as they rushed out of the tree line._

_Despite the chill, Davin continued to run after the barefoot angel. As he broke through the woods, he came upon a clearing where the snow was smooth as glass, and the sky was a kaleidoscope of hues unknown to him. In the center was the angel, standing weightless on the surface of the cold as feathery wings dark as night stretched out from their back. The wind began to sing, wrapping around them as they began to take flight. _

_Davin stumbled to a halt, his heart filled with a tender burn he hadn't known before. _

_As the angel turned around, he held out his hand.'_

** _"Uncle Qrow! Can we play video games after breakfast?!"_ **

Qrow snapped out of his daydream, grabbing the bookmark and quickly putting the book back on the top shelf. He hadn't even noticed the hour had passed already. Running back into the kitchen, he quickly began to start cooking the toaster waffles, preparing some hot chocolate to go with it. "What did your dad say?" he asked them.

"Dad said to ask you," Yang said. "Since you were reading again."

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed, giving a sour pout. "You were reading the fancy book I'm not allowed to touch."

"Because that's my special book." He let out a chuckle, setting their food on the table. "It's a rare copy. The book itself isn't even in print anymore. But when you're older, I might let you read it."

"Why can't I read it now?"

"It's a grown-up book, kiddo. Lots of kissing and stuff. Like you see mommies and daddies do in your comics. What do the kids respond with?"

Ruby's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew!"

Qrow smiled fondly. Kissing was by far the tamest thing in the book by far. Ruby didn't need to be reading that kind of story yet. Though once she was a bit more grown up, he was certain it'd be something she'd enjoy. A tale of monsters and warriors and magic. It was right up her alley.

Taiyang came sauntering in not long after the kids started digging in, ink marks covering his face. Qrow could just make out some equations, maybe a few lines about graphs. He reached over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of face wipes, tossing them to Tai with a snicker.

"Mornin'," Tai yawned, sitting at the head of the table.

"Morning Mr. Xiao Long-Division."

"Aha, aha. Like I haven't heard that before."

The girls let out a collective giggle. "Then stop falling asleep on the homework."

Tai gave them a more playful rendition of Ruby's pout. "Not my fault ink runs more now."

"I know," Qrow chuckled. "Just get your face cleaned up. I got things to do today."

Yang perked up. "Like visiting your boyfriend, Mr. Ironwood?"

"He's not my boyfriend, firecracker."

"But you like him."

"Liking someone doesn't automatically make them a boyfriend. I like you and Ruby and Tai." He tilted his head. "Well…Tai is debatable."

Taiyang leaned to the side, throwing his arm over his face dramatically, face wipe dangling from his hand like in old paintings. "Your words doth pierce me deeply, you fiend."

"You know what I mean!" Yang groaned. "You seemed like you really _like_ liked him."

Qrow shook his head. "Nah. Nothing like that kiddo. Just friends."

Yang rolled her eyes, but didn't press the matter further. Breakfast went by in a flash, and soon the girls were rushing upstairs to finish getting dressed and selecting what video game to play in the living room. Tai wasted no time in getting cleaned up, hurrying back to the kitchen to help wash dishes before pulling ingredients out of the fridge and setting them on the counter. Carrots, onions, a whole chicken, leeks. Qrow reached into the spice cupboard and pulled out the bouillon and pepper.

"Can you also grab the minced garlic jar off the pantry?" Tai asked, getting out the cutting board. "Top shelf."

"Sure." Qrow grabbed the step stool and went over to the pantry. "Isn't it a little early to be making dinner?"

"It's soup day. By the time you're done with your errands, you can swing back around and the delivery will be ready."

"Ah, right." He'd almost forgotten that. Delivery to the old folk's home once a month, when the caretakers were getting ready to head into town to pick up their stock. Tai's soup always helped keep things flowing smoothly. "I'll try to be back fast then."

Tai looked at him, a cheeky grin on his face. "There'll be some left over. I can set a small pot aside for the cute new neighbor too, if you want."

Qrow stuck out his tongue. "Not you too."

"Relax, Qrow. I'm only teasing." He turned his attention to chopping the veggies. "Though I'm still setting some aside for him. I don't want him going without a home cooked meal and I don't know if his stove is still working. Besides. Soup is good for the heart."

"I'll take it along after the delivery to Sunnyside Patch then."

Qrow finished getting the rest of the ingredients out for Tai before making sure the girls were settled in for their game. He gave them all a kiss goodbye, put his snow gear back on, and headed out to the shed to pull out the snowmobile. It was a long day of work ahead of him, and if he was going to make it home before dark, he had to act fast. He carefully maneuvered the vehicle out of the shed and started the engine, smiling as it softly purred to life.

"Thata girl. Let's get moving."

Qrow slipped on his goggles and began to drive away. The snow trailed behind him, leaving a small flurry of stream and flakes as he slid across the surface. He could feel the wind nipping at his nose as they left the house behind.

It didn't take him long to get to the main road and zoom left towards the hill, climbing up and taking another left at the fork in the road, following the carved out path that had now become thick with snow despite the tree cover. As he broke the tree line, Qrow felt as though he were flying. The sky was clearer than crystal, with the sun shining just as brightly. Had he not run this route before, he'd have sworn he'd fallen into the world of his book.

Qrow continued on through the clearing, passing the spot where he'd cut down the holiday tree and hurrying onto an open pathway marked with rocks along its edges. He'd spent many a summer prepping that particular path, wanting an easy access route to the lake. He could picture it in his mind already. Large body of water, thick layer of ice, small storehouse to keep their seasonal items. Today, he'd be checking to see if it would be safe to skate. If not, he'd pull out the signs and stick them in the ground.

Once again, his mind wandered to 'A Tale of Winter's Warmth'. So much of the book reminded him of Patch. Perhaps that was what drew him to the island in the first place. There was just something about it that made him feel so at home. As though an angelic call beckoned him to it.

_"Trust me, pal. That place is spook central."_

"Spook central my ass!" Qrow cackled. "You just like that cozy apartment in the city too much, Roman!"

Within a few minutes, he finally pulled up to the lake. He removed his goggles, reaching into his pocket for the key to the shack. Even from this distance Qrow could see the water ebb and flow against the edges. There was no way the lake was frozen enough for skating.

** _SNAP!_ **

Qrow froze, quickly spinning around in search of the source of the noise. A few birds flew up and out of their perches in the surrounding evergreens, letting out shrieks of surprise as they fluttered away. After a moment of silence, he continued on with his work, going in and pulling out several wooden signs and a mallet. Slowly, he made his way around the lake, hammering the poles into the ground until he was certain they were all visible and secure. As an added precaution, he went back and pulled out the one for no fishing, putting it beside the old dock in full view of any oncoming patrons. When he was done, he locked the shack up again.

"Can never be too careful," he murmured.

As Qrow got settled back onto the snowmobile, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. After a minor struggle to unearth it, he removed one of his gloves for a moment, quickly pulling up a text message. Surprisingly, it was from Oz.

_"Ruby told me about the new neighbor. Told Junior to have the truck ready by tonight. Expect the Beacon staff there by ten tomorrow. Tell your friend."_

Qrow's heart swelled and he rapidly replied with a thank you before heading back to town.

* * *

The fuse box shorted out again. Not only that, but the stove finally broke, practically collapsing in on itself after a simple attempt to make tea. The house was freezing. It was dark. And as James sat on the floor in the living room, he had to fight the urge to scream as he tended to his leg wires. They'd been knocked loose when another floor board collapsed beneath his feet.

And he was certain he was still being watched.

As he grumbled through the process, occasionally pausing to readjust the mini-flashlight between his teeth, he tried to imagine the finished product. New floors. Better wiring. Maybe even an entire kitchen redo. He still hadn't moved most of the furniture out of the living room, not trusting the stairs. James thought of the way it'd all look once he was done. His room straightened out, with new curtains that would float gently in the wind during a breezy afternoon. Perhaps a few planter boxes in the windows so he could grow fresh herbs. There was plenty of space. Maybe he could even see about planting a few fruit trees outside.

"Done," he grumbled, turning off the flashlight. After giving the toes a wiggle and the ankle a gentle turn, James rolled down his pant leg and slipped his sock back on. "Good as new…"

He packed his tools back up and tossed them onto the sofa, leaning back until he lay flat on the ground. Looking upwards, his hands came upwards, turned to the ceiling as though in a vain attempt to touch it. His mind wandered again to that imaginary spring that soon lead into summer, as he pictured himself in the grass, watching the clouds roll by as the afternoon warmed him to his bones. The sounds of trees rustling and the loving call of the sea nearby. The grass changed to sand. While irritating on his metal joints, the roughness felt strangely pleasant to the touch. The water lapped at his feet, washing away all the fear and stress.

He couldn't help but smile.

_I can feel the sunlight on my face. _

A second pair of hands appeared beside his own. Long, slender fingers. Several rings. Delicate wrists with bracelets dangling off them loosely. There were minor scars on the knuckles, and James was certain there were some calluses on the unseen palms. They felt perfectly at home, reaching up for the sky with him.

_Wait a minute._

** _"So is this some kind of Atlesian meditation ritual or something?"_ **

James sat up, cursing slightly as he scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing, Qrow?"

Qrow stared up at him and gave him a smile, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Trying your little meditation thing."

"No, I mean _here_. What are you doing _here?"_

"Oh, that. Tai made some soup. Asked me to bring you some. Left it on the table."

As Qrow finally moved to get up, James rushed to the kitchen, careful not to hit any of the holes that had appeared over the last week. Indeed, there was a pot of soup waiting on the table for him. Even with the cover, he could smell it. A strong, comforting aroma that seemed to relax his muscles at just the lightest scent.

_Come to think of it, I haven't eaten yet today._ "Thank you," he said. "I'll be sure to finish it quickly."

"Not a problem." Qrow lightly put a hand on his shoulder. "Neighbors watch out for each other." His smile waned slightly. "Though…I hate to ask, but…is anything working in here right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your front door was wide open when I pulled up. And it's dark as hell in here." He nodded at the stove. "And I don't need to explain why that has me a bit concerned."

A sick heaviness settled itself in his chest and James went tense, rushing to the front door at a speed that caused yet another broken floorboard at the toes of his right foot. He tried to close it, but it just swung open once again. As if to taunt him, the doorknob fell into several pieces, clattering to the floor in rusty laughter. He backed away, his breathing growing tighter until his back hit the wall.

Everything felt like it was fading away.

Fading to that lonely sea of grey.

_It's all falling apart. It was a mistake. This was all a big mistake. I…I gotta go. I gotta get out of here. I need to-!_

"Easy, Jim. Easy. Deep breathes. Count with me, okay? One…two…"

"Three…four…"

"That's it."

James closed his eyes, taking deep breathes as he felt someone gently guide him over to the couch. He counted up to ten, then back to one. Breathe and repeat. Up to ten, down to one. He repeated this until his hands stopped shaking. When had they even started? When he opened his eyes again, James found a small bowl of soup in his hands, and he could feel a blanket being placed around his shoulders.

"A little better?" Qrow asked softly.

"…yeah. A little." He took a small bite, the heat of the broth pleasant and soothing. "It's good."

Qrow smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Cock-a-leekie."

"Cock-a-_what now?"_

"It's, uh, chicken and leek." Qrow's face went pink. "But it…has a silly sounding name."

"It is kind of funny," James chuckled. "I'm so-"

"Nope. No apologies." He sat beside James, lightly rubbing circles into his back. "Right now, we gotta get you situated." He glanced back toward the door and broken floor. "With the house like this, you can't stay in it. You'll catch a cold at best, pneumonia at worst. And any more broken boards and you won't have any floor left." Qrow looked back to James, eyes soft with concern. "Was the stove gas?"

"Electric."

"Alright. Where's the fuse box?"

James paused, taking another sip of the broth. "I…think it's downstairs in the basement? I haven't been down there yet."

"Alright." Qrow got to his feet, grabbing the mini-flashlight off the couch. "I'm gonna go down there and turn everything off so this place doesn't accidentally catch on fire. Then after that, we'll pack you a bag and you'll come stay with me and Tai for a few days."

"What?! Qrow, I can't-"

"Well I'm not letting you stay in this place until its repaired." He put his hands on his hips as his voice tightened. "Oz messaged me and said the Beacon staff are coming along with Junior to help with repairs tomorrow anyway, so a couple days with us isn't going to hurt."

"But-"

"It's either that, or I stay here with you to make sure you don't get sick in the middle of the night."

James let out a scoff. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now pick."

As much as James wanted to call the bluff, he had a sneaking feeling that Qrow wasn't lying. And why would he think Qrow would lie about this anyway? Last few days had already shown he was a bit more than ready to accept a stranger off the street.

_What's the harm of staying until the house is done? You'll be helping repair it. And it wouldn't be too much of a bother, right? If need be, you can help with chores or pay rent. No big deal, James. No big…deal…_

"I…" He let out a reluctant sigh and nodded. "Okay. I'll pack a bag. After I finish eating. I haven't had anything at all today." He glanced at the kitchen. "What about my perishables?"

Qrow smiled. "We got a spare fridge in the shed you can keep them in for now. We'll get you settled in. Right now, just enjoy your soup."

James watched Qrow head towards the basement before turning back to his meal. He'd almost lost his appetite, but he still managed to finish it by the time Qrow came back. They cleaned up the dishes, ignoring the bitter cold water, before heading upstairs and preparing a suitcase. James wasn't sure how long the repair would take, but he wasn't going to stay more than a week. So he packed a week's worth of clothes, along with the books Ruby had helped pick for him. He'd already gotten through two of them.

It was nearly late in the evening by the time they'd packed all his food into the cart attachment. The suitcase just fit. James took one last look at the house as Qrow managed to close the door, though held back a laugh as he saw him exit out the window not long after.

"Okay," Qrow said. "Let's get going." He got onto the snowmobile and looked at James expectantly. "Hop on."

"…Are…you sure you want-"

"Just get on!"

"Fine!"

James got on behind Qrow, reluctantly wrapping his arms around his waist as the engine roared to life. The goggles went on, and soon they were heading down the road. Despite the time, it was still light out, with the sunset bleeding across the incoming clouds in pleasant hues. For certain, another snowfall was coming that night.

But James didn't care about that. He simply held on tightly as they sped out into the sunset, enjoying the colors as the grey began to let go.

"'And as the sky bled through the night, so did the sorrow that chained the angel to the ground. The stars began to sing to them, a joyous melody of-"

"What's that from?" James asked.

"Just my favorite book," Qrow chuckled. "The sunset reminded me of my favorite scene."

"Which book?"

"Not sure you've heard of it. It's this rare little novel by Vina Arlyn. I'll show you when we get back home." He looked over his shoulder briefly. "I think you'd like it."

"Don't remember an author by that name. James managed a smile. "It sounds nice, though. I wouldn't mind giving it a read."

"Then you're in for a treat."

The rest of the ride back was in silence. But it was welcoming.

And for the first time in days, he knew he wasn't being watched.


	6. Sleepless Nights and Helping Hands

_It'd taken them almost a year to save up for this arm. Qrow sold most of his more valuable belongings, though Taiyang and Tukson stopped him from selling his favorite book. He deserved at least one nice thing, and a collector's edition of an out of print novel he'd read a thousand times was something they agreed was too priceless to give up, even if Qrow was more than willing to part with the book if it meant helping the family. Tukson said to keep it, if for no other reason than to have a nest egg in case of a serious emergency down the line. _

_Ruby sat quietly beside Yang as Tai applied the new arm. It was an older model, and was previously owned, but it was still strong. And it'd be just enough to tie them over. It was hard getting prosthetic arms in children's sizes in Vale. _

_"Okee dokee," Tai muttered, finishing the adjustments. "And done! What do you think of the new arm? Does it feel good?"_

_Yang gave them both a pout. "It's heavy."_

_Qrow nodded. "I know, sweety. But it’s a sturdy model. And it should do you good until your next growth spurt."_

_"It's also grey," she said. "Don't they come in gold?"_

_"Not this model, I'm afraid."_

_"No fun."_

_Taiyang wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I know. I know. But it'll have to do until we can get you a better one." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay, my sunny little dragon?"_

_"….rawr." _

_"Rawr!" Qrow echoed, louder and brighter. _

_Yang laughed, rising to stand on the chair. "Rawr!"_

_"RAWR!" Taiyang scooped her into his arms, giving her a quick spin before passing her to Qrow. _

_Qrow raised her up high, turning slowly so as not to drop her. "The mighty Sun Dragon flies again!"_

_"No fair!" Ruby stood on her chair, arms high in the air as she reached for Tai. "I wanna fly too!"_

_"Okay, up we go!" _

_Taiyang lifted her up, letting out a hearty laugh as the girls reached out for each other. Ruby took hold of Yang's new hand, and Qrow stepped a little closer so the two could fly together. He still wished he could have gotten her a better arm. _

_But she was smiling. _

_And that was what mattered most._

* * *

James couldn't sleep. He tried. He kept trying. But everything since his arrival had just piled on top of itself. He was too tense to even consider rest.

The warm welcome he'd received when he entered the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen home was immense. The girls made a big fuss over him, insisting that he not do any chores since he was the guest. But he'd insisted on being allowed at the very least to do dishes. Reluctant though they were, Taiyang and Qrow seemed to find that to be a reasonable request.

On top of the warm welcome, he'd been incredibly taken aback by how well decorated the house was. The tree had been decorated, covered in lights and bobbles and home-made ornaments. Instead of a star or a snowflake on the top as he was used to, there was a suit of armor, holding in its hands a beautiful scepter. All the furniture had been perfectly spaced around the room, leaving a big enough area to hold a small party. The only exceptions were the two beanbag seats and the dog bed, where Yang and Ruby had been settled in for a long afternoon of gaming while Zwei ran in circles, mimicking the player characters on the screen.

He'd been given a tour, during which he was shown the upstairs and downstairs restrooms, where the master bedroom was, the girls rooms, an office, and the kitchen. The entire house felt less like simple dwelling and more like the perfect set for a family film. The light hit the wooden walls just right, giving it a sunny glow. The carpeting was soft, no doubt gentle on the knees of little kids playing with their toys.

But what stood out to him most in the entire house, was the room he'd been given to stay in.

It was very simple. A full sized bed, pushed over near the wall with a bedside table on either side. On one table sat a small stack of novels, while on the other were some reference books on coding and website design. A small desk sat beside the closet, where a couple of laptops sat charging. The closet itself was rather spacious, but still didn't contain much by way of clothing. Most of it, it seemed, were in the set of drawers over by the door. On top of the drawers were some photos, all of which showed happy, smiling faces.

But the thing that had caught his eye was a small three-ring binder. He tried to put it out of mind, but he'd taken a peek when Qrow wasn't looking. Inside the binder were laminate coin pages, the first two holding several multi-colored coins. Sixteen in total. Four of them bronze.

He wished he hadn't peeked.

And now, long after everyone had gone to bed, he was left alone. Sitting quietly in the dark with his thoughts. James watched the snow fall slowly from the window, trying to count as many as he could. He lost track after ten and started again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually, he gave up and got up. As quietly as he could, he slipped on his robe and snuck out of the bedroom. While he didn't feel right about it, Qrow had said if he needed, he could help himself to whatever was in the kitchen. A cup of tea sounded just right.

James made his way down the hall, keeping his left hand to the wall so he didn't get lost. As he approached the stairs, he nearly turned back. Just beyond the corner he could make out a large puff of blonde hair in the dark. The sound of quiet sniffles and hiccups.

Then he noticed the metalic hand with a death grip on the stair railing.

"Yang? What're you doing?"

Yang looked up from her spot, giving the most awkward smile as she tried to wipe the tears away. "I'm just, uh…" She looked at her arm. "Hanging around?"

"I can see that." James sat down beside her. "Why are you hanging here?"

"I wanted to get a glass of water," she said. "I got about halfway down the steps when my arm got stuck."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not often. And I could disconnect it to go get dad but…" Her lip began to quiver. "It can disconnect but I just...can't."

James nodded, gently patting the top of her head with his right hand. He only just noticed he forgot the glove. "I know. You don't have to disconnect it." He quickly stood up. "Wait here. I'll get my tools."

Yang stared at him in horror. "You're not gonna take it off, are you?"

"No," he assured. "I'm going to fix it."

"…Okay."

"Okay."

James hurried back to the bedroom and grabbed his toolkit from the suitcase. When he came back, Yang was still there, though she seemed far more at ease than when he'd found her. James handed her the flashlight, helped her roll up her pajama sleeve, and began to work. It was an older model, at least two cycles back based on the wiring. And it was probably second hand. The forearm panel cover was extremely heavy, even for an arm this small.

_She really needs an upgrade._

"This may sting a little," he warned. "But we'll get you back up and running in no time."

"Okay." Yang watched him closely as he began to rearrange a few of the wires. "Did you used to do this all the time back in Atlas?"

"Sometimes. Mostly on myself. But even before that, I worked as a research assistant in the Atlesian military. Specialized in robotics."

"That's cool." She glanced at his right hand, brow pinched tightly. "Does your hand get stuck sometimes too?"

He nodded. "Sometimes. It's mostly my leg though."

"You lost your leg too?"

James paused, jaw clenched tightly. When had it become so easy to talk about himself? He couldn't help but wonder if it was because it was nighttime. The exhaustion lowering his guard. Or maybe it was seeing a child so alone and scared in the dark, in need of some kind of assurance that things would be okay.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

Yang gave him a smile. "I promise."

"…It's not just my arm and leg. I lost my entire right side. From toes to shoulder, I'm all metal." He braced himself for the inevitable shock. The gasps of "oh god" and "damn" and all other variations he had grown to hear.

But Yang didn't say anything at first. She set down the flashlight before reaching out and lightly poking his right shoulder. Her face didn't show any fear, or concern. Instead, all that was there was a genuine curiosity.

"Does it make eating food weird?" she asked. "Like, can you only eat certain kinds of foods, like mushy stuff? Or are you on an all motor oil diet with lots of _car_-bohydrates?"

James blinked. There was a long silence as he set down his tools.

And then there was laughter. He covered his mouth to try and muffle the sound, but he couldn't stop himself from letting out a hearty laugh. His shoulders shook, and he couldn't help but smile. He'd been compared to a tank before, usually out of pity or a cold distain that pierced deeply. But for whatever reason, this little joke made James want to howl. Yang joined in, laughing even harder when James let out a snort. The sound just made them laugh even more.

"What's with all the giggling?"

James tried to calm down as he looked over his shoulder. Qrow was at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall with a tired grin on his face. His red flannel pajamas misbuttoned slightly, and he was missing a sock.

James couldn't help himself.

"Oh, I'm just-" he leaned aside so Qrow could see Yang. "-giving her a _helping hand_?"

Yang's smile grew bigger. "Yeah, Mr. Ironwood's quite the _handy_-man."

"Oh god, now there's three of them," Qrow chuckled. He walked up a few steps, coming to sit beside them. "Got stuck again?"

"Yeah, I did. But Mr. Ironwood's helping me get unstuck."

"If that's alright," James said.

Qrow smiled, lifting up the flashlight. "How about we get her out of here and then I'll make us all some hot cocoa?"

It didn't take long for them all to recompose themselves and get Yang out of her predicament. A few wires here, a nut and bolt tightened there, and her arm was good as new. The three of them went to the kitchen, with Yang sitting patiently at the table while James grabbed the mugs from the cupboard. At both of their requests, he also got the cookie jar down from atop the fridge. It was a cute little thing. A vessel in the shape of a cartoonish wolf with white and red bone-like armor. And judging by the weight and smell, the cookies must have been baked just earlier that afternoon.

"Whipped cream or marshmallows?" Qrow asked.

"Whipped cream," James and Yang replied in unison. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

Qrow rolled his eyes and went over to get the canister. He handed James his mug before adding the topping, then took a seat beside Yang with theirs. She reached into the jar, passing around the treats so everyone got one. James noticed she had given him the biggest one.

"Thank you for fixing my arm, Mr. Ironwood."

"Anytime," he said. "Hopefully those repairs will do until you get an upgrade."

"I'm sure they will!" She flexed her fingers, examining them closely. "Next time I want one with gold paint on it. Or a bright yellow. Something really cool looking."

As Qrow took a sip of his cocoa, James took note of how he kept his eyes averted. He seemed tired. Far too tired. Did they wake him up with their laughter? Or was he still awake when they had started making noise? He hoped it was the latter. Seeing Qrow this worn down seemed…wrong. But he couldn't place why.

It didn't take them long to finish their late-night snack. James took the dishes over to the sink, watching as Qrow took Yang back upstairs. She was whispering something to him, and he seemed to laugh at whatever it was. Maybe it was a little in-joke. He hoped it was.

_He has a really nice laugh. _

Qrow came back moments later, grabbing a towel to dry the mugs. "Thanks for helping Yang. She sometimes gets stuck, and using the emergency disconnect can be a bit much."

"It's nothing. I'm happy to help." James dried his hands on his robe. "Thanks for the hot chocolate. And for letting me stay here."

"Not a problem, Jimbo. Neighbors gotta stick together."

"I hope we didn't wake you."

"Nah, you're good. Don't worry about it." He set the mugs back in the cupboard. "I couldn't get back to sleep anyway."

"Really?"

Qrow nodded, keeping his eyes turned away. "Yeah. Nothing unusual. Just some weird dreams. Nightmares. Stuff like that. It's no big deal."

"Do they have anything to do with the binder on your dresser?" James immediately cursed himself when Qrow finally looked at him, completely taken aback. "Sorry. I…I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's fine," Qrow said. "I didn't realize I forgot to put it away. It's alright."

James shook his head. "No, it isn't. I shouldn't have been snooping around."

"To be fair, I was the dumbass that left it out."

"You're not a dumbass."

"Sure I am. Just because I seem like I have it together, doesn't mean I'm not." Qrow leaned against the counter, staring blankly up at the ceiling with a distant, hazy smile. "I made a lot of mistakes in the past. And no matter how much I try to make up for it, it always comes back to haunt me."

James nodded, lightly leaning over the sink, counting the droplets that remained. "I know how you feel. Sometimes it's just overwhelming. Practically suffocating."

"Exactly. That's why some nights you just gotta have hot cocoa and hope morning comes along, you know? And enjoy the little stuff in between."

"That seems like a hard thing to manage some days."

Qrow shrugged. "Maybe. But it's worth it in the end, innit?"

"I suppose so." James smiled. "You know, for a self-proclaimed dumbass, you're pretty smart. And four years is impressive. You should be proud of yourself."

"Heh, I try." Qrow snapped his fingers, he light seemingly returned into his eyes. "Shit, I knew I forgot something." He hurried out of the kitchen, not even giving James a moment to step away from the sink before coming back, a large, ornate book in his hands. "If you can't sleep, you should read this."

James gingerly took the book, gazing at it in awe. The leather felt soft, slightly worn from many a read, but still in amazing condition. The silver birds glimmered, seemingly alive as they took flight on the cover. The gems on the spine sparkled, perfect and pristine. Just holding it made James relax. He didn't need to ask what it was called.

"I haven't seen this story in years," he muttered.

Qrow looked at him, eyes wide with excitement. "You've read it?"

"Once, but only up to chapter seven. I lost my copy a long time ago." He opened the book, admiring the gold detailing. "Wasn't able to find even a simple paperback version after that. Always wondered how it ended." 

"Well, now you can see how it ends."

"That'll be interesting." He paused, "Do…you want to read it together?"

Qrow was taken aback. "You sure you wanna do that? I've read it a hundred times already."

"Worried you might spoil the ending?"

"Exactly. If you let me, I'll ramble about it for days, and you'll miss all the good twists."

James chuckled fondly. "Then how about we read together after I finish it? We can talk about it then."

"I'd like that a lot." Qrow stifled a yawn, lightly rubbing the back of his neck as his ears turned pink. "I, uh…I might as well head back to the sofa. Try to get some sleep. Got work to do tomorrow. Your house."

"Right. Right, of course." James closed the book, carrying it carefully as they headed back to bed. He stopped partway up the stairs. "Good night, Qrow."

"Good night, James."

As he felt his face heat up, James quickly hurried up the stairs and quietly went back to bed. He made himself comfortable and opened the book to the prologue, hoping to get through it before finally falling asleep. Everything felt brighter.

_I think that was the first time he's called me 'James' to my face. _

He hoped to hear him say it again.


End file.
